Cat from Hell
by soundofsnow
Summary: Or in other words Yato gains a love rival in the form of a cat. Yukine brings home a cat and Yato is jealous of the affection the cat gains. It doesn't help that the cat also seems to hate Yato's guts.
1. Chapter 1

It was a regular day for both Yato and Yukine. Walking down the streets of Japan and spray painting the walls with Yato's number. Yukine was happy to say the least. He was smiling and whispering inside his coat. Wait...Whispering inside his coat? Yato stopped walking and looked at Yukine. Looking to the side, Yukine avoided Yato's gaze.

"Yukine...are you hiding anything from me?"

"Umm..."

"Yukine. If you don't tell me...I will find out."

"...Fine..." He unzipped his jacket and in Yukine's arms was a cat. A dark gray cat with light green eyes. "You know, I'm thinking about calling her Umi because her eyes remind me of the sea." At the sound of her name she meowed in approval. Purring into Yukine's chest. Yato slightly clenched his jaw. At that moment Yato and Umi were glaring at each other. "Umi are you hungry?" Yukine asked breaking their staring contest. She meowed at him lovingly. She turned back to face Yato and he swore the cat looked like she was plotting ways to kill him.

"Yukine, as your master I order you to get rid of the cat."

"Her name is Umi and like hell I'm gonna do that." Said cat rested her head on Yukine's shoulders. If cats could sneer, Umi was doing it right in front of Yato.

"What an adorable little cat!" Kofuku gushed. She lifted up Umi who didn't look the slightest bit amused. She wriggled out of her grasp and went to lie down on Yukine's lap. "Aww I think she loves you!" Yukine blushed at her comment.

"No...I just really like cats. And she's a good cat." He replied as he pet Umi who purred all the while. Yato was brooding in the corner. Nursing the scratch on his hand. Umi scratched him when he tried to envelope Yukine in a hug.

"Damn cat..." He mumbled.

"You do know you're going to have to feed and take care of her yourself right?" Daikoku stated.

"Yeah, I understand. Keeping her might be a hassle. But hey, I deal with Yato don't I?"

"Hey!" Yato yelled. He did not want be put into the same category as the cat.

"Oh don't be such a baby Yato."

"Says the boy who has to sleep with a night light." That was a low blow even for Yato. He was the first one to know that Yukine was afraid of the dark. Yukine huffed and walked up to his room. Umi trailing behind him. Not before sending another glare his way.

"Yatty that was mean." Kofuku replied. "Hehehe no need to be so jealous of a cat."

"Who says I'm jealous? Because I'm definitely not jealous. Nope not one bit."

"But Yatty it's so obvious. You love Yukki!" She teased.

"Shut up." Yet he didn't deny it.

"Hohoho I can read you like an open book Yatty."

"Yeah, yeah. It's not like he returns my feelings."

"You never know you could just ask him. But first you need to apologize to him."

"You're right." He went upstairs to find Yukine fast asleep, Umi sleeping by his side. The shrine that Hiyori made them sitting on the desk. She thought it was a good idea to install a little light in the shrine. And there it sat, a warm glow illuminating from the inside. He sat down beside the boy and pushed his bangs out of his face. Yato thought of how lucky he was to have someone like Yukine be his sacred treasure. As cheesy as it may be, Yato thought Yukine looked like an angel in that moment.

He wanted so much to give the teen a kiss. He leaned down to do just that until his face was met by a set of very sharp claws. Yato immediately retreated down the stairs where he yelled into the nearest thing he could find. Which happened to be Daikoku.

"What the...Yato? What the hell happened to your face!?" He yelled.

"Yukine's cat from hell...I swear as a god that Umi wants to get rid of me."

"Well she isn't the only one." Daikoku mumbled.

"I'm sorry Daikoku. Did you say something?"

"Nope, just thinking that you're just over reacting."

"I swear she's plotting to murder me."

"She's just a cat Yato."

"Yeah, a cat from hell."

"Sucks to be you. Now get out of my house!" Daikoku yelled, grabbing him by the scruff of his scarf and hurdling him into the sky.

Yukine spent the next day helping around the shop and shopping for Umi. She followed him everywhere. She was a sweet cat, kids would always come up and ask to pet her. But when it came to Yato, the frisky feline made it obvious that she didn't like the god one bit. Speaking of Yato. The god was sleeping in one of Tenjin's shrines. He went back to Kofuku's place and went to apologize for what he said. He stopped short when he saw Yukine sleeping passed out on the floor.

"Holy! What happened!?" He yelled checking for a pulse. He sighed in relief when he figured out that Yukine was alright.

"Oh, Yatty! Yukine had a very tiring day. He ran a bunch of errands and did some community service. He decided to lay down for a bit but ended up sleeping." Kofuku explained.

"Hold on a second….Where's the cat?"

"Umi? She's right on your shoulder. Why?" Yato screamed and tried to fling the cat away but instead Umi scratched the back of his neck. Yato was struck with the sense of deja vu. Once she was done mauling Yato she licked her paws to clean them. Glaring at Yato.

"Ouch, that hurts almost as worse as a blight." He whined rubbing his wounded neck. "Kofuku can you hold Umi, while I apologize to Yukine.

"Of course Yatty." She held onto Umi with a vice grip. But not too hard. Just enough to keep her from attacking Yato.

"Yukine, wake up." Yato nudged the teens shoulder. After a couple of tries he woke up. Albeit a bit groggily.

"Hmmm, what is it?"

"I'm sorry about what I said yesterday."

"I forgive you."

"...I know what you're going to say but hear me out...wait. What did you say?"

"I forgive you. Besides it's true isn't it? Now I'm going to help Daikoku with dinner." he got up from off the floor and went to the kitchen.

"Ne, ne Yatty. You still have to confess your undying love to Yukine."

"No way."

"Yatty. The truth is going to come out sooner or later."

Yato huffed, "I'll do it when I'm good and ready."

"Suit yourself." She let go of Umi who waited patiently to be released. Once free she pounced at Yato. Claws out and ready to scratch. Yato's screams could be heard from all the way to Hiyori's.

"Daikoku...what was that?" Yukine asked as he was heating up the soup for the udon.

"I think it sounds like someone got what he deserves." Daikoku smiled as he was preparing dinner. Yukine just shrugged it off and went to work as well. Next thing they know Yato is sitting down for dinner with a ton of bandages covering his face and other parts of his body.

"WHAT HAPPENED!?" Yukine yelled.

"I don't wanna talk about it…"


	2. Chapter 2

Yato was gloomy for the rest of the week. Yukine's attention was focused entirely on Umi. Yato however spent his time watching him cook, run errands and sleep. That didn't label Yato a stalker, not at all. Okay Yato had to admit he did sound like a stalker. But Yukine was spending too much time with that cat instead of him. An idea popped into his head as he decided to seek advice.

"Hiyori! Please! I need help!" He stated. Tapping on her window.

"Yato? What do you need help with?" She asked letting him inside.

"It's about Yukine…"

"Did you finally get the guts to tell Yukine that you like him?"

"How...wha? When?" Yato was at a loss of words.

"You are so obvious Yato." Hiyori giggled. "Everyone knows it."

"I'm hopeless." He mumbled, laying down on Hiyori's bed.

"No you aren't. Yato I expected more from you. You're the most expressive person I know. I bet you can tell him."

"Right!...Also I have to confront you about something I found."

"What did you find?"

"I found your stash of magazines."

Hiyori froze. "W-what magazines? I don't know what you're talking about."

"I was just talking about the magazines about those two dudes wrestling each other or something."

"They aren't mine!"

"Whoa no need to be defensive. I never thought you loved martial arts that much." Hiyori sighed in relief. He just found her martial arts magazines.

"Haha well you know Tono is the best there is." She stated nervously. 'Thank god he didn't go through my closet...' she thought to herself. "But Yato you shouldn't go overboard. Don't blow things out of proportion."

"Right! Yukine! I'll get rid of that cat if it's the last thing I do!"

"Cat!?" Hiyori exclaimed. She stopped Yato from leaping out the window. By grabbing him by his fluffy fluff scarf. "What cat Yato?" she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Um...nothing." he stated.

"Yato? Don't make me use my jungle savate on you."

"Fine, okay so Yukine brought a cat with him and he's been spending so much time with...Umi." He said her name with disdain.

"Yato...are you jealous...of a cat?"

"Me! No."

"Yato."

"Fine I'm jealous of the damn cat."

"Is that why you're covered in bandages?"

"Maybe."

"Yato she's just a cat."

"No, she's plotting my demise."

"Cats can't plot your demise."

"This cat is different."

"You're over thinking things."

"Umi is a cat from hell. Yukine is like the apple of her eye...no, the best piece of tuna."

"Yato. Just take Yukine to the movies or something. Umi can't follow him there."

"That could work….Thanks Hiyori I owe you one." He stated. Before he could leave again. Hiyori grabbed a hold of Yato's shoulder.

"Oh, Yato. You owe me tickets to see Tono live." Her tone left no room to argue.

"Okay. Your wish has been heard loud and clear." He leaped out of the window, back to Kofuku's.

Yukine was working at Kofuku's. Cleaning, cooking and just all around helping Daikoku out.

"Daikoku, the soup is ready."

"Alright kiddo."

"Yu-ki-ne!" Yato exclaimed running to him. Arms outstretched and ready to hug him. Which would have happened if Yukine hadn't kicked him in the gut.

"I'm working." He replied going back to cooking.

"Oww...so cruel." He picked himself up from off the ground and dusted himself off. "I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the movies with me."

"Movies? What movie?" Yukine asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Just a regular old movie."

"Okay, but after work." Yato grinned from ear to ear at his answer. He walked away with a dreamy look on his face. But he shivered when he heard _her_. He looked down to see Umi, glaring at him. "Back off cat." she hissed and sauntered off. As childish as it was Yato stuck his tongue out at her. Besides he had a date with Yukine. So everything was good. Right? After work Yukine hung up his apron and bid Daikoku and Kofuku a farewell.

"Don't be out too late." Daikoku stated, like an overprotective father.

"Alright Daikoku." Yukine replied. "Let's just get this over with."

"After you." Yato replied. Yukine walked past and just as Yato was about to follow him. He was stopped by Daikoku.

"You pull anything without his consent you're a dead god." he threatened. Yato gulped and scurried backwards.

"Loud and clear." He replied hoping his voice didn't crack. But it most certainly did. He jogged up to Yukine and together they walked to the nearest theater.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Last Chapter...

* * *

"What movie are we watching anyway?"

"Oh nothing much. Just a movie."

"Yato..."

"Come on Yukine! Just watch this movie with me."

"Fine."

They settled down in their seats. It was them and a few other people. Otherwise they were alone. As the movie started Yato was contemplating on whether or not to put his arm around Yukine's shoulder. He yawned casually and succeeded in putting his arm on Yukine's shoulder. Yato cheered internally as Yukine didn't shrug his arm off or push him away.

Several minutes through the movie Yukine grumbled, "This movie is so boring."

"Really? I think its...interesting." Yato replied. It wasn't really, but Yukine didn't have to know that. "If you want...I know what can take your mind off the movie."

"Really and what would that be?" He whispered turning to face the god. Their noses brushed and Yukine's face turned extraordinarily red. Realizing how close they were. "Wha..."

"Ssh. It's just you and me." Yato stated leaning in to close the gap between them. Yukine was frozen stiff. Their lips brushed up against each other. Barely. Yato would've given him a proper kiss right there. If the movie screen didn't happen to go up in flames. Yukine snapped to his senses and pulled Yato out of the burning movie theatre. Many other people dashed out of the building as well. They ran to the nearest convenient store. Panting and out of breath.

"Um...That was awkward. How about we get some ice cream?" Yukine suggested wanting badly to put the thoughts of what had transpired in the theatre behind him. They entered the store and Yukine treated them to ramune popsicles. The cool snack was just what they needed to help them cool down from practically sprinting from the theatre. They headed back to Kofuku's. Taking their time. They finished their popsicles and disposed of the sticks.

"Hey Yukine…"

"What?"

"Can you hold something for me?" Yato asked. Yukine looked at him warily before holding his hand out.

"Okay." Yato smiled and Yato put his fist on Yukine's open palm. He raised an eyebrow at the god, wondering when he was going to drop the thing he wanted Yukine to hold. Opening his fist he grabbed Yukine's hand. He blushed at the contact. Then it dawned upon him that Yato wanted Yukine to hold his hand. The god's usually sweaty hands weren't so bad to hold. Yukine turned away from Yato but didn't let go of his hand. Which caused the older of the two to grin widely. They continued on walking. Few words were exchanged but they were content. They were a little ways away from Kofuku's when Yato finally stopped pulling Yukine toward him.

"Yato?"

"I've been wanting to do this for a while now. I know I may have been a lousy god."

"Don't forget deadbeat, stinky, idiot."

"...Yes that too. I really care deeply about you. I'm so happy that you're my blessed shinki. The only shinki who has ever evolved for me. The only one who has ever stayed by my side." Yato's words hit Yukine in the heart. Even if he was already dead, he could feel his heart beating out of his chest. Face heating up, he tried averting his gaze away from Yato. Only to have his face cupped by Yato's free hand. It made Yukine blush even harder.

"Ya.." he mumbled. Taking his chance he finally gave Yukine a kiss. A real one. He wrapped his arms around Yato, bringing them closer. Yato's hands made their way down to Yukine's hips. It was the first time Yukine experienced something like this. It was real. And he loved every moment of it. After a few more moments they broke apart. Looking at each other Yukine smiled nervously at Yato. He was absolutely flustered. The god just looked at him and rested his forehead against Yukine's. He laughed and gave Yukine an eskimo kiss. Which just made Yukine's face redder.

"I love you." Yato stated.

"I…"

"Meow!" Yato swore that he wanted to fling that cat to the moon.

"Umi?" Yukine looked down and whoa and behold there she was. He wiggled out of Yato's hold and picked up Umi. The cat purred as Yukine scratched her behind the ears. "You must be hungry." She meowed and Yukine walked off leaving Yato where he stood. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah." Yato followed them. Muttering a few choice words about Umi.

"Oh...and Yato." With his free hand Yukine grabbed Yato by his fluffy fluff scarf and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "I love you too." With that said he walked towards Kofuku's with Umi in his arms. Still purring. Yato followed after Yukine like a love sick puppy. He didn't worry about the cat that much anymore. As he knew that Yukine loved him back and that was all that mattered.


End file.
